


Every night i remember you. Smiling as you would do.  When you gaze upon the morning dew.

by PepNpaps



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is dead., Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: It has been years since Aziraphale's death, hard years but worth while.Their little ones are shifting and growing each year. Warming the wily man's heart though the strings tighten at the thought of the man who wasn't here to experience this journey with him. The man who helped bring these little ones into the world..
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Every night i remember you. Smiling as you would do.  When you gaze upon the morning dew.

The lose of a love one takes time. Though years pass by and the pain weakens in nature. It still reveals itself in ways unique to one another. 

For some, it is a dell ache as memories from a time long ago flutter forth.

For others it is a building pressure. Exploding into a fury of mournful angst and self hatred. Angry at the time taken from a life too young to be leaving the land of the loving. 

"And some, too kind for this earth, returning to the stars," a lithe man whispers, staring up at the sky above as his hand dances underneath a tiny form, trembling faintly against the cotton fabric. Cautiously, the man let's out a soft hiss, tears began to well within his eyes once more, "escaping the cruelties which humanity harborsss."

Like the wane which slumbers within the soft, tartan blanket. The moon was resting as well. New in cycle and in spirit. Scarcely gracing the earth with its presence as it sleeps. While the stars themselves were in full glory. Twinkling above without a care. 

"Are you up there Angel?" The sombre Man questions, holding back a sob as he attempts to keep his composure. Whispering to the stars above as if they held the truth of the matter, "Among the stars like we would pretend?" 

Though his questions were once more left unanswered. In the void of the darkness which surrounds him. 

\--

I ended up falling asleep. .

**Author's Note:**

> It was the anniversary of my mother's death last Wednesday. So mom feels and stuff are flooding through my system and I stumble across Okaasan no Uta again. Slap the fact I was reading Snubby fics on the way home from the cemetery and well... this happened. Like usual it is namely word vomit from my cranium. 
> 
> Some of reactions above were some my own siblings had from her death. Though a lot of us were under the age of 18 when she died. The youngest barely 8.


End file.
